Zombeh Matt
Zombeh Matt is the leader of Zombehs and the main protagonist of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack trilogy. He is actually Matt who was bitten by a Zombeh in the first partof the trilogy and soon became the leader of Zombehs. He is voiced by Matt Hargreaves. History ''Zombeh Attack'' Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord mistakenly crash their car into a cemetery. They decide to go to the nearest town, Bittensborugh, to get a fix kit. Matt asks one Zombeh for help, but it bites his arm off and Matt falls on the ground, screaming in pain and horror. The rest of the gang runs away. Later, Matt appears again as the leader of Zombehs and they corner the gang. Matt tells them that he got bored lying in the gutter, festering. He then orders his acquaintances to attack the gang and the battle begins. Unfortunately, Tord is killed by a Zombeh. Edd and Tom decide to retreat and leave the town, with Matt calling them both cowards. ''Zombeh Attack II'' Shortly after becoming a Zombeh, Matt is killed and buried in the same cemetery as Tord. He gravestone has "I decompose in your general direction" engraved into it. Later, God commands Matt to rise from his grave for unknown reasons. Matt then visits drunk Tom to ask him for help to find the Necronomicon so his soul could leave his body in peace. Tom throw up on Matt's shoes and then agrees to help. Meanwhile, Tord as a Zombeh asks Edd for the same thing. While going through the town, Matt sees Edd and Tord in the car. Edd tries to him him, but Matt runs away quickly. On the way to the Necronomicon he eats every survivor he and Tom came across. While Edd and Tord are set up by a horde of Zombehs, probably hired by Matt, Matt and Tom find the Necronomicon first. However, there are three books instead of one. One of them is grabbed by a random man who opens it, but reads so amazing things his head blows up. Matt then opes the second book, but it is the wrong one and sucks him into itself. Eventually, only Tord opens the right book and flies to Heaven. ''Zombeh Attack III'' Zombeh Matt somehow manages to break free from the Necronomicon. By the time, his skin is gray instead of the usual Zombhe green and his both his pupils and his irises had turned red. In a short time, he is able to create the great army of Zombehs, with him as their general. While preparing for the battle, a random man recognizes Matt and asks him if he is alright, but Matt kills him. He then notices a skeleton lying on the ground. He then steals one of its arms and uses it to replace his left arm which was bitten off in Zombeh Attack. He also commands one of his privates, Private Brains, to get a haircut with highlights. Meanwhile, Edd and Tom are warned by Skeleton Tord and they prepare for fight. When the duo and the army meet in the streets, the battle begins. Matt attacks Tom with a chainsaw, but Tom ducks, causing Matt to slice only a chip off of Tom's hair. When the army is finally defeated, Edd attacks Matt with a rubber chicken and Matt falls on a conveniently placed fondue set. He dies right next to his original arm, bitten off in Zombeh Attack. His last words are "My arm? Oh, the irony." Despite being dead, Matt is eventually succeeded in killing the gang, as Tord is killed in Zombeh Attack and Edd and Tom shortly after the last battle discover they has both been bitten, meaning they would later die or turn into Zombehs. Trivia * Zombeh Matt's grave inscription is a homage to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," in which a French person insults the characters by saying: "I fart in your general direction!" * His change between Zombeh Attack II and Zombeh Attack III can be caused by imprisoning in the Necronomicon, as the rest of Zombehs didn't change their appearance. * He seems to be the only Zombeh who managed to retain his mind and is capable of intelligent speech, unlike the other Zombehs who just roar. * In Zombeh Attack II, Matt seemed to have enough of being a Zombeh and wanted to get his soul to Heaven. However, when it didn't work, he turned back to the dark side. Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mutated Villains